


Salvation

by Twinklette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Deceit, Elements, Emotions, Hope, Multi, Physical Abuse, Trust, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklette/pseuds/Twinklette
Summary: A tale of Earth's unending love and understanding for all she meets.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a Secret Santa gift for Katie-Hime on tumblr, enjoy.

Fire and Ice were born  
From loneliness and rage  
Mothered by a fearful Storm  
And locked within a cage

Reminders of a time  
The Storm was tricked with love  
Too unwise to see the signs  
Coming from above

The Storm began to weep  
And drown all those around  
Consuming those that seemed most weak  
The elements she had bound

Fire was strong and brave  
From the moment he was born  
But Ice was nearly in a grave  
Beaten by her scorn

As the Storm raged on  
There came a shining light  
The Sun and Ocean with the dawn  
To end the Brothers' fight

Fire would pay a price  
To save Ice from the Storm  
For his protection would not suffice  
So the Ocean warned

Fire cried scathing tears  
And flared brightly in pain  
His efforts for so many years  
All having been in vain

The Ocean's current was strong  
And pulled Fire away  
Left with nowhere to belong  
His fury held at bay

The Ice was left alone  
In presence of the Sun  
Her light the only warmth now known  
And nowhere left to run

He was soon to see  
The Sun was not a friend  
But he was unable to flee  
And far too weak to fend

The Sun had become blind  
By lust to dominate  
To seer herself into one's mind  
And secrete a toxic hate

No different than the Storm  
The Sun became to Ice  
Beating him into reform  
And forcing a life of vice

Yet there came one more  
One so just and true  
A love for all within her core  
Bringing hope anew

Earth first found Fire  
Trapped by Ocean's tide  
Not much did she require  
Just that they leave their pride

She enveloped the pair  
And held them close to heart  
But Fire yearned for one affair  
Before they could depart

He told the Earth of Ice  
And how he had been wrong  
To leave him to his own device  
And hope that he'd grow strong

Ocean said that Sun  
Had taken Ice instead  
He feared what She'd already done  
And how he'd been mislead

Earth knew she could shape  
Whatever had been wrought  
Once Ice had a sure escape  
The Sun could be fought

She caught the sun red hand  
Beating down on Ice  
With all her heat at her command  
Lost in paradise

Though paradise was not  
What everyone would see  
An illness born inside her thoughts  
Aching to be free

Fire lost control  
Embracing the betrayal  
While Ocean endured pain in his soul  
At his love's portrayal

He had know since long  
Her heat was too unstable  
Refusing that he was wrong  
And their love was just a fable

The Sun began to seer  
Those who fought her reign  
But Earth had shed a single tear  
Seeing the Sun was vain

Earth knew there could be  
No solution for all  
The Sun too foolish to agree  
Would promise their downfall

The Sun thought Earth a fool  
Filled with a false light  
And life was but a simple tool  
To solve unwanted plight

Earth was at her end  
And knew no other way  
She forced the Sun to ascend  
To keep her heat away

With Sun now confined  
Ice had been set free  
Though not in his right mind  
He joined the other three

Earth with open arms  
And Fire with regret  
Ocean lost without his charm  
Watching the Sun set

Earth could see their worry  
And said all would be well  
Her love was in no hurry  
No agenda to sell

She mended their wounds  
Both in flesh and in mind  
Through selfless nurture she groomed  
Willingly giving her time

The Sun could not stand  
The love from them she saw  
Her life was not as she had planned  
Her motives laced with flaw

She saw she was no match  
For Earth's eternal ardor  
And seeing that there was no catch  
Her decision made no harder

She silently drifted  
Away from all she knew  
For she was the one not gifted  
To keep desire subdued

And so the four began  
Living life anew  
All thankful for the course that ran  
And the trust between that grew


End file.
